Love Prevails
by ElaineDex
Summary: Can Sheppard and Ellie set things right with Lyssa and Ronon or has fate called time on their love? A Story collaboration between ElaineDex and Kazavid.
1. Chapter 1

**Date:** 7th June 2007

**Title:** Love Prevails  
**Author:** Kazavid / ElaineDex  
**Chapter:** 1 ?

**Series: **None**  
Rating: **M **  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / Lyssa Hunter – Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content**  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes **  
Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.**  
Summary: **Can Sheppard and Ellie set things right with Lyssa and Ronon or has fate called time on their love?

**A / N: **--This story is a collaboration between Kazavid and ElaineDex. The story continues right after Love Under Pressure, which was written by ElaineDex.

LOVE PREVAILS

Chapter 1

Sheppard, Ronon, Ellie and McKay had just exited from the Stargate, they were immediately confronted by an huge open expanse of snow covered fields which spread out before them, they looked like they went on forever.

"Nobody mentioned anything about snow...why not?", McKay asked angrily, turning to look at Sheppard.

"Maybe that's because nobody knew." Sheppard remarked casually.

"And why did nobody know, I thought they were supposed to have visited this place?" Rodney asked, trying to snuggle in to his woefully inadequate jacket for warmth.

"Just keep quiet McKay." Sheppard told him.

"And I thought this was supposed to be a lush forest we were coming to." McKay said haughtily as his eyes looked for the merest hint of a tree. "Do you think the lumberjacks beat us to it and managed to cut all the trees down before we arrived?" he added sarcastically.

"Maybe they should have waited until you arrived they could have cut you down as well." Sheppard told him.

They walked for ages, listening to McKay, whine about the snow. It was tough going for all of them, the surface was pretty slippery, but McKay acted as if he were the only one to have problems. They managed to scale a slight incline and were shocked when they saw the huge forest spread out in the valley below, it hadn't been visible before.

"Is that forest big enough for you McKay?", Ronon asked, seeing the sudden comprehension on McKay's face when he realised that they had to walk through it.

Ellie was feeling a little superfluous at the moment, she was only here because Teyla was sick and they needed someone quickly to make up the team. And seeing as all the other teams were already committed to other missions Ellie had been picked to make up the number.

"Are you alright?" Ronon asked as he came up beside her, she looked a little lost.

"I'm fine." she told him and wondered why he was walking with her, he'd kept his distance since he'd gotten his memories back, only talking when he needed to or when he came to see Hope.

"Be careful, it's pretty slippery here", he told her then moved up to Sheppard.

"So tell me again, why exactly are we here?" McKay asked, angrily, as his foot slipped on the snow for the umpteenth time.

"Come on McKay, you should be used to snow, coming from Canada."

"What are you implying? That Canada is just a snow covered country for you to visit during the holiday's. Let me assure you Colonel that Canada has much more to offer than just snow." McKay took off on one of his little tirades, informing everyone of the attractions of Canada. "And we also know how to dress properly for the snow." McKay added just before his foot slipped and his arms started to windmill, as he tried to keep his balance, Sheppard watched as McKay fell flat on his ass.

"You didn't answer my question." McKay said, sitting on the floor and glaring at Sheppard.

"You know why we're here, to see if we can make contact with the locals so that we can trade with them."

"And do we know what these locals are like, or didn't our people visit them either, like they didn't visit this place and tell us about the snow." McKay stood up and started moaning that his backside was numb, since he'd been shot in the ass with an arrow he complained at the slightest bump to his posterior.

They hadn't got very deep in to the forest when they where suddenly surrounded by men. Sheppard, raised his gun and aimed it at the nearest guy, he soon realised that they were out numbered. Ronon had dragged Ellie next to him and had his blaster trained on the biggest guy. McKay already had his hands raised in the air.

What they immediately noticed was that most of these guys wore hoods over their faces, so nobody could be identified. Most of the hoods were identical but there were a few with coloured designs drawn on to them. Sheppard had a feeling that these guys weren't the locals.

"I take it these are the locals, that our people didn't visit either." McKay remarked snidely to Sheppard.

Sheppard just scowled at McKay, and lowered his weapon, Ronon did the same.

ooOoo

"Well I see trade negotiations are going down a treat with the locals." McKay spat out, then complained that his butt was getting frostbitten.

Each of them sat with their back against a tree, their arms were pulled back and tied behind the tree. No body had said much to them except to refer to them as merchandise. Sheppard wondered if he should ask one of them to 'take him to their leader' but thought better of it and waited to see what would happen. After waiting for what seemed ages to him, he finally asked.

"Is there anyone we could talk to? We only came here to trade." he said, looking at the three guys who were standing near them.

"Keep quiet." one of the men shouted at Sheppard.

"Alright but you're missing out on a good opportunity here." Sheppard tried to catch their interest. But they didn't seem interested in anything he had to say.

From what he could see there were about eight or ten men in the camp, most of them were sitting around eating and drinking across from where they were, they just seemed to be killing time, waiting around.

One of the three men standing by Sheppard and the others, started to look at Ellie, who was situated between Sheppard and McKay. He moved closer to her and smiled lasciviously at her. He didn't wear a hood and his intention was obvious by the leering look he gave Ellie.

Ronon was cursing up a storm and threatening to castrate the guy if he so much as touched Ellie. One of the other guys hit Ronon with the butt of his gun a couple of times, and told him to shut up, Ronon lowered his head down, dazed. Sheppard and even McKay tried to talk the man out of touching Ellie, but the man was adamant in what he wanted.

He knelt down next to her and reached his hand out to her face, he stroked her cheek and felt the soft skin against his rough hands.

"Very pretty." he said, watching Ellie try to shrink back from him.

He grabbed the zip of her jacket and pulled it down, he parted the jacket and his eyes focused on the swell of her breasts pushing against her t-shirt...

"If you touch her our people won't trade with you. Now if you leave her alone, we could give you weapons and food, and even medical supplies, in fact any thing you want." Sheppard said trying to convince the man not to touch Ellie.

But he wasn't listening to Sheppard, he just wanted a pretty female to play with. Sheppard looked at Ronon, who was still dazed from the hits he'd taken.

The man dropped his hand from Ellie's face to the swell of her breasts, he squeezed the soft flesh in his hands and groaned at the feel of her.

"If Sylas catches you doing that, he'll kill you." one of the other guys warned, looking around nervously. He wore a hood and his voice, like all the others who wore hoods, was distorted. A mechanism in the hood relayed the voice through a transmitter which distorted and disguised the voice.

"Well he ain't here so he won't catch me will he?" the man by Ellie shouted back, as he continued to touch her.

His eyes moved down to her pants and he grabbed for the zip. Ellie moaned, terrified by what this man might do to her, and terrified for Ronon, she didn't want him to get hurt defending her, she could see him moving, beginning to wake up.

He pulled the zip of her pants down, his eyes widening as he began to reveal her skin. He didn't notice the tall figure coming back in to the camp. As the figure got closer one of the men suddenly blanched at the sight and backed away from the prisoners.

The man who was kneeling by Ellie was just about to push his hands in to Ellie's open pants, when he was violently kicked away from her.

"What have I told you about touching the merchandise." Sylas bit out, his voice like every one else's, distorted.

"You're not in charge here." the man who'd been touching Ellie, snarled and stood up, pulling a knife from his belt. He took up a fighting stance and looked at the new man with hatred in his eyes.

"You sure you want to do this." Sylas asked him, looking at the knife he held in his hand.

"Hell yes, it's about time someone gave you a hiding."

"And you think you can do that?" Sylas asked quietly.

"Yes." he said and ran at Sylas, he swung wide with the knife, and Sylas moved to the side and grabbed his wrist and twisted it back, making him drop the knife to the floor.

Sheppard and the others were watching closely, shocked and grateful for the intrusion that had cause the man to leave Ellie alone. Sylas stood tall, but not as tall as Sheppard, he wore clothes designed for the snow, the design was of a camouflage style. The pants were white with patches of grey and black on them, and the white jacket he wore was loosely fitted.

Sylas didn't bend down to pick the knife up he left it, the other man turned and snarled at Sylas, angry that he'd been so easily disarmed. He flew at Sylas in a rage, arms flying and punches being thrown. Sylas grabbed the man's wrist, he twisted the wrist and ducked under it which brought him behind the man's back, still holding the man's wrist which was now twisted up his back.

"Sure you want to continue?" Sylas asked the man. The man grunted and lowered his head. Sylas let him go, and didn't even bother to look back at him.

Sylas walked towards Ellie, Ellie shouted a warning for him to look out, but Sylas had been expecting it. The man who had attacked Ellie picked his knife up from the floor and lunged at Sylas' back.

Sylas turned as the man got closer to him, he pushed the man's hand holding the knife inwards towards the man's chest, then he plunged his own knife it in to the man's side. The man dropped to the floor and started moaning. Sylas pulled his knife from the man's side and wiped the blood from his knife on the man's clothes.

"Get him out of here." Sylas said to the other men. He walked over to Ellie, still holding the knife in his hands.

Ellie felt very nervous she didn't know what would happen, Ronon was still slightly groggy. Ellie flinched when Sylas bent down and grabbed the zip of her pants. She was surprised when he pulled the zip up then zipped her jacket up as well.

Ellie became alarmed when Sylas used the knife to cut the rope that was tying her to the tree.

"If you hurt her, our people won't rest until you're all dead." Sheppard snarled.

Sylas stopped what he was doing and stood up, moving to stand directly in front of Sheppard.

"You know you've got a big mouth, you need to learn to keep it shut." Sylas said harshly.

Sheppard didn't like this guy one bit and swore at him.

Sylas leaned down and reached a hand out towards Sheppard and watched as he tried to jerk his head away. Sylas grabbed hold of Sheppard's hair and yanked it down, pulling his head back.

"What's the matter, pretty fly boy not in control of the situation." he asked, laughing as Sheppard swore again.

Sylas left Sheppard and grabbed Ellie's arm and dragged her away from a cursing Sheppard. He pulled Ellie in to a nearby tent, they were still able to hear the curses that Sheppard was shouting.

ooOoo

Ellie was pushed back and had to sit on the cot that was behind her. Sylas stood back and watched her, making Ellie feel very nervous, and very vulnerable.

"Are you alright?" Sylas asked her. Ellie mumbled that she was fine, she was just wondering why this Sylas man had acted the way he had.

"Damn it. What the hell are you doing here?" Sylas bit out, startling Ellie, who shrank back.

"I suppose this is all Sheppard's fault isn't it."

"Do you know Sheppard?" Ellie asked, confused.

Ellie watched as Sylas pulled the hood off.

"Oh my god!" Ellie bit out as she stared at the face before her.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Date:** 8th June 2007

**Title:** Love Prevails  
**Author:** Kazavid / ElaineDex  
**Chapter:** 2 ?

**Series: **None**  
Rating: **M **  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / Lyssa Hunter – Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content**  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes **  
Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.**  
Summary: **Can Sheppard and Ellie set things right with Lyssa and Ronon or has fate called time on their love?

**A / N: **--This story is a collaboration between Kazavid and ElaineDex. The story continues right after Love Under Pressure, written by ElaineDex.

LOVE PREVAILS

Chapter 2

"That guy called you 'fly boy' how does he know you're a pilot?" McKay asked, looking at Sheppard.

"You think he could be one of the Genii?", Sheppard asked, wondering the same thing himself.

"It's possible, I mean he seems to know you." McKay remarked.

"Where's Ellie gone?" Ronon shouted when he finally came to his senses.

"She's er...he..." Sheppard didn't know what to tell him.

"Where is she Sheppard?" Ronon bit out, glaring at Sheppard.

"She's in there." he said nodding towards the tent.

"How long ago did she go in there?" Ronon asked, he was already imagining what was going on.

"Only a short while ago." Sheppard told him.

"You got a plan?" Ronon asked Sheppard.

"Working on one." Sheppard said, giving his usual response when Ronon asked such a question.

They saw Sylas come out of the tent, he came over to them.

"What have you done to Ellie?" Sheppard shouted at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sylas smirked. He bent down by McKay and took his knife out.

"Where's Ellie?" Ronon bit out, glaring at Sylas.

Sylas stopped what he was doing and regarded Ronon for a while, then he answered him.

"Ellie is fine." he told Ronon, watching as Ronon tensed, his eyes trying to see passed the hood. Sylas got back to cutting McKay free.

"What are you doing?" McKay stammered as the knife came very close to him.

Sylas cut the rope around McKay. One of the other men who was nearby shouted over.

"Hey you've already taken the woman." he told him.

"Have I?"

"Yes, so what do you want with him?" he asked.

"I want him too, you got a problem with that?" Sylas asked him.

"No, but you're always telling us not to mess around with the merchandise. Yet here you are messing around with two of them."

"I'm in a party mood." Sylas told him, laughing.

McKay was literally agog with the conversation, he'd paled considerable and wondered what, exactly, did this man want him for. He was feeling pretty sick at the ideas he was coming up with.

"What do you want with me? I think you have the wrong man, you should probably take Sheppard, he's the one everyone fancies..."

"I don't think so." Sylas said derisively, looking towards Sheppard.

"Thanks for trying to get me screwed McKay." Sheppard shouted.

"Don't worry Colonel there's no chance of you getting screwed in this camp." Sylas told him. Causing Sheppard to get even more angrier.

"Where are you taking him?" Sheppard shouted.

"I promise I won't hurt him, much." Sylas shouted back, as he walked McKay to the tent.

Sheppard turned to look at Ronon who was pretty tight lipped and frowning, his eyes following Sylas as he disappeared in to the tent.

"How does he know I'm a Colonel, you think Ellie told him?", he asked Ronon. "Ronon, you alright" Sheppard asked, but Ronon didn't answer he was staring at the tent.

ooOoo

"Sit down." Sylas told McKay, pushing him towards the chair.

"Alright!...no need to push." McKay told him, he then saw Ellie coming from behind a small curtained off area of the tent.

"Ellie are you alright?" McKay asked her, but noted that she looked fine, in fact she looked very relaxed and didn't look the least bit frightened.

"What is going on?" he asked, sensing that Ellie knew something they didn't.

"You have to show her how to disable the proximity defence system that they have around the camp." Ellie told Rodney.

"Her? Who's her?" Rodney asked, looking around the tent. His eyes were almost on stalks as he focused on Sylas.

"You! But what...how..." He stammered as he stared at Lyssa standing in front of him. He turned to look at Ellie.

"Do you really think she'll help us. I mean she's pretty pissed off at Sheppard after what he did. Not that I can blame her I suppose...But...you know one day he's going to piss off one girlfriend too many and she's gonna turn around and kill all of us." Rodney couldn't seem to stop talking once he started.

"Relax Rodney I don't want to kill all of you, yet." she told him. "Well maybe just one of you." she added dryly.

"See, she's too pissed at Sheppard to be trustworthy." Rodney said to Ellie.

"Well I trust her. Now are you going to show her how to disable the defence system. I couldn't show her, I've never see this design before." Ellie told to him. After some persuasion he gave in.

"Fine, show me where it is." Rodney said resignedly.

Lyssa showed him one of the devices for the proximity system that was situated in her tent, and he got to work on figuring out how she could disable it. It was taking too long and Lyssa knew the men outside would start getting suspicious. She looked at Ellie and grimaced.

"Ellie you'll have to start making some noise, you know as if you're...having sex." Lyssa told her and saw the blush flare up Ellie's face.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked embarrassed by Lyssa's request.

"The men outside think that I'm...you know...and if they don't hear anything they'll get suspicious."

"Oh, but I don't know if I can." Ellie admitted, her eyes going to Rodney who was all ears, and red faced listening to their conversation.

"Sure you can." Lyssa said as she moved closer to Ellie. Lyssa suddenly pinched Ellie's side causing her to yelp loudly, in shock.

"See you can do it." Lyssa laughed.

Rodney's eyes shot open and he gawped at them waiting to see what they would do next. When Lyssa grabbed Ellie's kneecap and pressed her fingers on either side of it, Ellie took a fit of laughing, and Rodney gulped at the sight of them. He forgot what he was supposed to be doing and just sat there gawping at them, and listening to the sounds they were making.

"Your turn Rodney." Lyssa said looking at him with a mischievous glint. Rodney paled at the look both Lyssa and Ellie gave him.

"What! No! Definitely not, I am not going to start moaning like...no...what are you doing?" he asked when both Lyssa and Ellie stepped closer to him.

ooOoo

Ronon and Sheppard sat there listening to the moans and cries coming from the tent. Sheppard glanced at Ronon, he was very still almost statue like but he could see him clenching his jaw, he really would hate to be that Sylas guy if Ronon got his hands on him.

The sudden shriek from McKay had Sheppard gulping, he looked at Ronon who finally moved, but only to glare at the tent, as if his will alone could kill Sylas. Sheppard didn't know what to say, so for once he kept his mouth shut and didn't put his foot in it.

"Sounds like your buddy's having a good time." one of the men laughed to Sheppard, then moved away.

"Ronon any chance you can get your hands free?" Sheppard asked him.

"What do you think I've been doing all the time we've been tied up? Waiting to be rescued!" Ronon bit out.

"Sorry, stupid question." Sheppard sighed, he pulled at the rope tying his hands around the tree, it still didn't budge, just got tighter.

Sheppard didn't know what made him look up but when he did he saw Sylas coming towards him. He grimaced and glanced at Ronon, who was staring at Sylas and not in a very nice way.

"Something we can do for you." Sheppard asked sarcastically.

"Yes you have something I want." Sylas told him.

Sheppard pulled a face, and wondered what the hell he was talking about. When Sylas bent down by him, Sheppard tried to pull back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sheppard asked as Sylas started to push his hand in to his pants pocket. The cursing coming from Sheppard made Sylas smile but Sheppard couldn't see this. Perversely, and purposely Sylas took his time searching Sheppard's pockets, and deliberately brushed his fingers very close to his groin. Sheppard swore, and threatened to get revenge on Sylas for what he was doing.

"I'd keep that big mouth shut, if I were you. It may just get you in to more trouble than you're worth." Sylas told him.

Finding what he was looking for he pulled the small gadget out of his pocket, it was similar to a Swiss army knife, loaded with little intricate tools. Sheppard frowned and wondered how Sylas knew he had it, it couldn't have been McKay, because he didn't know he had it.

"Here, will this do?" Lyssa asked Rodney and handed him the small pocket knife device.

"It's perfect, where did you get it?" he asked, amazed by the ingenious little device.

"It's Sheppard's, so you'll have to give it back to him." she said.

"Mm, I never knew he had it." Rodney mused, and started to use it on the defence system.

He showed Lyssa exactly what to do and told her that the system would look like it was still on but would in fact be disabled.

"Right so the plan is to..." Lyssa detailed what they should do and what she was going to do.

All they had to do now was wait but Ellie began asking questions.

"Are you here on your own?" Ellie asked her.

"No Sean is also here, but he's with the boss at the moment. They've gone to pick up some other merchandise."

"What is it you're actually doing here?" Rodney asked her.

"Sean and I are being paid to look for a young boy who was taken a few days ago, we're just trying to find out his location." She told them.

"Are you going to tell Sheppard and Ronon what's going on?" Ellie asked.

"No, there's no time, and it would be too difficult." Lyssa said.

"Sheppard's getting pretty good at articulating himself don't you think? He's actually managing to put complete sentences together, for once. Mind you I'm not sure it could be considered a sentence when it only consists of swear words", Rodney remarked as the sound of Sheppard's voice reverberated around the camp.

"Yes, I'm just surprised it isn't Ronon you can hear cursing", Lyssa remarked and looked towards Ellie, who quickly looked away from her.

"I don't think Ronon really cares about what happens to me", Ellie admitted.

"Why not?" Lyssa asked.

"Because since he's had his memory back, he doesn't want to know me."

"And I don't suppose it has anything to do with the fact that you and Sheppard seemed to get pretty close to each other?", Lyssa remarked a little harshly.

"I told you that was just pretend." Ellie said trying to defend her actions.

"Yeah well it didn't look like pretend." Lyssa told her.

Rodney started to look around the tent, nosing at everything.

"No, I know. We never meant to hurt you. And I know John is very upset by what happened."

"Forget it." Lyssa told her.

"But you can't, can you?" Ellie said.

"Sheppard sounds pretty angry about you being in here." Lyssa said, listening to the curses and threats that Sheppard was still shouting, she saw Ellie blush.

"It doesn't mean we're close, it's just because he feels responsible because he's in charge, and he doesn't want any of his people hurt." Ellie said.

"No he doesn't want any of his people hurt, just his so called girlfriend." Lyssa snapped.

"Don't you love him any more?" Ellie asked.

"I'm not that fickle Ellie, of course I love him, I'm just not so sure about trusting him."

"Just think about how angry you are at him, and realise that's probably how desperate he was to get you back. He wasn't thinking straight, and neither was I." Ellie told her. She turned to Rodney and started talking to him.

Lyssa had gotten over a lot of anger at what they done to her and Ronon, and she sighed, maybe she should try and talk to Sheppard when they got out of here.

Lyssa took her knife out and applied a chemical to the blade.

"What's that?" Ellie asked, watching Lyssa apply a liquid to the knife she held. The handle of the knife had a very intricate design to it.

"It's a chemical that will put the guards out for a few hours. I only have to give them the slightest nick and the chemical puts them out within seconds."

"Is it poisonous?", Ellie asked worriedly.

"To you no, but I have to be careful I don't cut myself with it. It reacts with my blood in a different way, I don't fall asleep but the cut won't stop bleeding, it actually interferes with the clotting of my blood." Lyssa smiled at Ellie's concern. "It's alright I don't intend to cut myself with it."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Date: **9th June 2007

**Title:** Love Prevails  
**Author:** Kazavid / ElaineDex  
**Chapter:** 3 ?

**Series: **None**  
Rating: **M **  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / Lyssa Hunter – Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content**  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes **  
Disclaimer: **Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.**  
Summary: **Can Sheppard and Ellie set things right with Lyssa and Ronon or has fate called time on their love?

**A / N: **--This story is a collaboration between Kazavid and ElaineDex. The story continues right after Love Under Pressure, written by ElaineDex.

LOVE PREVAILS

Chapter 3

They waited for it to get dark enough for Lyssa to start disabling the proximity defence system, without being seen. It didn't take long to disable the three proximity devices, so she got to work on the guards. The first one was easy, she moved up behind him and placed her hand over his mouth, she slid the blade lightly at the side of his neck, causing the slightest cut to appear, within seconds he was out cold. She propped him up to look like he was asleep.

Then she moved on to the next one, again this was easy, and again she propped him up in a sleeping pose. The third one was a little more difficult, he was very suspicious of every one. Lyssa found herself having to wait around for just the right moment to get him.

She started playing with her knife, and bragging how sharp it was, when the guard laughed at her, she said she'd show him. She grabbed his hand and lightly slid it across his palm before he could pull his hand away. Another one down.

This last one was the most difficult, he was friends with the man she'd stabbed earlier in the day, the one who had attacked Ellie.

"What do you want Sylas.?" he asked angrily.

"Just checking everything is alright, I thought I heard something." she said, moving past him.

She carried on walking and waited for him to settle down. Then she slowly and quietly reached his side, as she tried to cut him with the blade he knocked her hand away. Before he could shout she stuck the blade in to his leg and watched as he fell down unconscious.

"Ellie you have to go, now. I'll make sure no one follows you."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, but I have to make sure Sean isn't compromised first, I have to send him a message. It will only take a few minutes, now go." Lyssa told her.

"Alright, but hurry." Ellie told her then left with Rodney.

"I will." Lyssa told her.

"All your stuff has been shared among everyone, but I managed to get one of your IDC's" Lyssa gave the small device to Ellie.

**ooOoo**

Ellie and Rodney managed to cut Sheppard and Ronon free, then quickly made their way to the Stargate. Ronon kept looking at Ellie and asking her if she was alright.

"I'm fine," Ellie told him abruptly, wondering if he was truly worried over her, or just being his typical macho self.

Everything had happened so fast, that no one had time to ask, or find out, how Ellie and Rodney had managed to get free. All that could wait till they were safely away from this place.

Rodney was ahead of everyone, with Ronon and Ellie following behind, Sheppard hung back to make sure no one was following them. He saw something moving and pulled behind a tree and waited. When he saw Sylas pass by, he immediately pounced, running behind him and tackling him to the ground. Lyssa's knife fell from it scabbard, and landed on the ground.

"What are you doing? Get off me." She shouted at Sheppard as he tackled her. She punched her fist in to his mid section and knocked the breath from his lungs. She pushed him off her and stood up, she saw him grab her knife and come towards her.

She knew as soon as she saw his eyes that he didn't know who she was, she still had the hood on and obviously Ellie and McKay had forgotten to mention who Sylas actually was. But before she could remove the hood or say anything he had pushed the knife in to her left side, at waist height.

"That's for Ellie and McKay." he told her, then he pulled the knife out he stood there and watched as she fell down, her arms wrapped around her waist. Then he took off towards the Stargate.

**ooOoo**

They were all standing around, waiting and watching, Sheppard began to dial Atlantis and Ellie frowned at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked Sheppard.

"Dialling Atlantis, why?" he asked confused by her question.

"You can't dial yet, we have to wait for Lyssa." Ellie informed him.

Sheppard froze at Ellie's words, he wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"Wait for who?" he asked her, just to make sure.

"Lyssa!" she repeated the name. Before he could ask her the question that was on the tip of his tongue Ronon beat him to it.

"Lyssa? What are you talking about?" Ronon asked, just as confused as Sheppard.

"I thought Rodney had told you." Ellie said.

"Me, why would you think I'd told them, I thought you had." Rodney admitted.

"Will one of you tell us what the hell is going on, what are you two talking about?" Sheppard shouted.

Ellie noticed the knife that Sheppard still had in his hand, the intricate design of it was unmistakable, it was Lyssa's knife.

"Where did you get that knife?" Ellie asked him, dreading his answer. McKay looked at Sheppard's hand with the knife in it, his skin covered with blood.

"He's killed her. He's actually gone and killed her." McKay said in disbelief and horror.

Sheppard looked down at his hand and frowned, he tried to wipe the blood off on his pants, but some of it had already dried.

"Sylas was following us so I..." he didn't finish, because the look, Ellie and McKay gave him, suddenly turned his stomach.

"Sylas was Lyssa." Ellie said in a choked voice.

As soon as Ellie said what she did about Sylas being Lyssa, Sheppard found he couldn't keep the contents of his stomach down. He started retching and heaving until there was nothing left in his stomach to bring up.

"Why didn't one of you tell us who Sylas was?" Ronon asked Ellie and McKay harshly, glaring at them.

"We each thought the other had said something." Ellie told him.

"We have to go back." Sheppard said turning back towards where they had come from.

"We can't, they already know were missing, can't you hear them." McKay shouted.

In the distance they could hear voices approaching. McKay dialled Atlantis and sent the IDC, then Ronon grabbed Sheppard and dragged him through the Stargate, followed by Ellie and McKay.

**ooOoo**

Lyssa managed to get up but she wouldn't be able to make it to the Stargate, the men had already found her, luckily they thought she was just another victim like the guards. She was helped back to the camp and decided she had to get away before the guards woke up and mentioned her. Luck was on her side, Sean came back early and when she told him what had happened he quickly got her off the planet and back to his place.

When he couldn't stop the bleeding, which wasn't normally a problem for Lyssa, he knew he needed help. So two days after the accident happened he contacted Atlantis and went to see Weir.

**ooOoo**

"Sean, what can we do for you?" she asked, looking at him sitting across from her in her office.

"I need Doctor Beckett to look at a friend of mine." he told her.

"Can't you bring this friend here?" she asked him.

"Sorry they can't travel, too weak." he told her.

Eventually Weir gave her permission for Beckett to go with Sean, so long as Sheppard and Ronon went too.

"Sorry, but I don't want Sheppard anywhere near me. Ronon is fine, but you have to pick someone else." he told her.

"Alright, Major Lorne can go." she told him, she was well aware of Sean's friendship with Lyssa and knew he'd taken what Sheppard had done to her, personally.

Sean went to see Doctor Beckett and explain what he wanted. Weir informed Ronon that he was going to be accompanying Beckett along with Major Lorne to Sean's home.

Ronon looked at Sean, the only reason he would be here now was if there was a problem with Lyssa. Ronon waited for Sean to finish speaking to Beckett.

It had taken Ronon over twenty four hours to find out if Lyssa was still alive. He'd had problems contacting Sean, and then there had been delays with Sean and his people, finally though, he'd gotten a message telling him that she was being taken care of and should be alright. Ronon hadn't told Sheppard where Lyssa was, just that she was alright.

Sheppard couldn't get over the fact that he'd used the knife on Lyssa, and to make matters worse, hearing that the chemical on her knife had interfered with her ability to heal quickly, had positively made him suicidal.

When Ronon got to speak to Sean his suspicions were confirmed, they couldn't stop the bleeding and needed Beckett to see if he could do something.

"How is she?" Ronon asked Sean.

"Fine, but very weak, she's lost quite a bit of blood. And she's not used to being injured for this length of time."

Ronon saw Sean stiffen and when he turned around he saw Sheppard coming towards them.

"Sean, I didn't know you were here." Sheppard remarked.

Sean just grunted, he didn't say much, but Sheppard knew something was up, the atmosphere around them felt positively charged.

"Right I have everything, so lets go." Doctor Beckett said coming to stand next to Sean and Ronon.

"Where are you going?" Sheppard asked.

"To.." Beckett was just about to speak when Sean cut him off.

"A friends young child is sick and I just wanted Doctor Beckett to have a look at him." Sean told him, but Sheppard didn't believe him, especially when Beckett frowned at Sean's explanation.

Sheppard followed them to the Gate room and saw Lorne waiting to escort Beckett. Once they had left Sheppard went to Weir's office.

"Why was Lorne escorting Beckett. Normally I would be doing that.?" he asked her.

"Sean requested that I send someone else, he didn't want you doing it." she told him.

Sheppard stormed out of Weir's office and headed to the infirmary. He asked one of the nurses what Sean had been after. When she told him he'd been asking Beckett about chemicals that stopped the blood from clotting he knew what was going on.

**ooOoo**

"I need a favour." Sheppard told Weir. She raised her eyebrows at his request, although as she looked at him, she had a pretty good idea what the favour was.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I know Lyssa is staying with Sean...I need to see if she's alright." he told her, and watched Weir sigh.

"Sean specifically stated that he doesn't want you there. And are you sure you'll even get past the perimeter of his property if you do go?" she asked.

"I don't care what Sean wants..."

"No I can see that," she knew he'd probably go without her permission anyway, so she told him he could go.

"Thanks." he said and vanished out of the office.

**ooOoo**

Sheppard made his way to Sean's place, he'd been here a few times so he knew which way to go. When he reached the outer wall of Sean's, fortress like, place he hesitated, and wondered if they'd let him in. He didn't dwell on that, he just wanted to see Lyssa and make sure that she was alright.

He walked to the entrance which was guarded by two men, the men greeted him warmly and let him pass by. Obviously Sean hadn't gotten around to telling his people not to let him on to the premises. He pushed the door to the main building open, and stepped inside, it was pretty quiet. He had an idea where Lyssa would be so he headed towards there.

He could hear Beckett and Sean talking further down the hall, he approached the stairs and glanced up the hall. He caught a glimpse of Beckett's back, he slipped up the stairs and started checking the bedrooms. He found her in the third bedroom, she was lying face down on top of the bed. Lying beside her on the bed was Jake, a huge dog, which gave a low growl as he entered.

"Quiet Jake." Lyssa mumbled.

The dog moved off the bed and came over to him, sniffing his hand, it started to wag its tail, then moved to lie on the floor.

The shutters on the windows was half closed against the heat of the midday sun, so the light in the bedroom was dimmed.

Lyssa wasn't wearing much, just a short t-shirt and what looked suspiciously like a pair of his boxer shorts. As he moved closer to the bed he could see a thick white bandage around her waist, she was also attached to a drip, one was a clear fluid, and the other one was obviously blood. He carefully sat down on the side of the bed, near her hip and just watched her.

She had her arms wrapped around the pillow and kept moving her head to find a comfortable position. His eyes ran from her bare feet up the length of bare legs, resting on the boxer shorts she was wearing, which were definitely his, finally stopping when his eyes came to the bandage. He turned away and looked at the floor. When Jake came over and sat by his leg, he stroked the dogs head, as soon as he stopped stroking though, Jake gave a low whine.

"Jake..." Lyssa moved her arm and reached back to stroke the dog, who she thought was sitting next to her on the bed. But instead of her hand touching soft, warm fur, she found her hand stroking a warm, material covered, muscle thigh. Her hand stilled, she went to pull it back but John grabbed hold of it, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

It seemed ages before she turned around to look at him, when she did, she noticed how nervous he looked, which was pretty unusual for him. He looked like he was just waiting for her to tell him to go.

"Does Sean know you're here?" she asked him.

"No." he said, his voice was barely audible.

When she turned on to her back, he let go of her hand, she noticed his eyes seemed to be glued to the bandage around her waist. She had an idea of how he must be feeling, she'd feel the same way if where the other way round.

"As you can see, you didn't kill me. I'm still here." she said.

As soon as she said it, he groaned and turned away, he lowered his head down as he rested his arms on his knees.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make things worse. I was only trying to lighten things up." she said, realising she'd said the wrong thing.

These past few weeks away from Atlantis had given her time to think, about what she wanted, and she'd realised that she wanted John. And considering his reaction, she hoped he still wanted her, and wasn't just here to check up on her, as a concerned friend.

"I'd get up and kiss you but I don't have the energy." she said, cautiously then waited to see what he'd do. He'd heard her because she'd seen him tense as she'd spoken.

"What are you saying, exactly?" he asked, turning his head to look at her, his eyes full of longing but also wary.

"I'm saying, I've missed you, and I'd like to be with you." she told him truthfully.

"You're sure? I mean you're not going to turn around and change your mind about this. Because I don't think I could cope with much more." he said, looking less wary and more like his normal self.

"I'm very sure." she said.

He didn't move, but continued to just stare at her, she took hold of his hand and pulled him towards her, moving over on the bed so that he could lie down beside her. He seemed a little hesitant when he saw how pale she was, and at the drips attached to her hand.

Lyssa leaned towards him and kissed him, and that was when he lost it, pulling her as close as he could, he started kissing her, feverishly and hungrily. His mouth, lips and tongue moved over her caressingly, as he tasted and teased her. All his fear over losing her was slowly fading as he held her and kissed her.

When he calmed down, and realised that she was still his, he felt more relaxed than he'd felt in weeks. He even teased her about pinching a pair of his boxers.

Leaning lightly against her side he had his hand on her waist, his thumb rubbing across the bandage where the cut was.

"How bad is it?" he asked, quietly.

"The wound isn't that bad, it's just that they can't stop it from bleeding."

"If Ellie or McKay had said something...anything..." he said.

"It's not their fault, it was just an unfortunate accident."

He rolled on to his back and pulled her with him, he laid with his back against the pillows. Lyssa was against his side with her head on his shoulder, her arm across his chest, and she had insinuated one of her legs between his legs, and she laid there against him and fell asleep.

The bedroom door opened and Ronon loomed in the doorway, as soon as he saw John and Lyssa he backed up and pulled the door closed, and John could hear the heated voices outside. He knew that Sean was arguing with Ronon, he didn't blame the guy, he was only looking out for Lyssa.

He was reluctant to move, but knew he'd have to. Before he got up the bedroom door opened and Sean came striding in, glaring at Sheppard as he approached the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled.

"Making sure she was alright."

"Well now that you know, you can go." Sean told him.

"Not without Lyssa."

"She's staying here." Sean told him.

"Then so am I." Sheppard answered.

"You're not invited."

"Lyssa invited me."

"What's going on?" Lyssa asked, waking up to all the loud arguing.

"Nothing, Sean was just inviting me to stay here with you." John said.

Sean was just about to deny this, but the look on Lyssa's face stopped him.

"You don't mind?" she asked Sean. He took his time answering.

"No, I don't mind." he eventually answered her.

"If everyone's finished, I'd like to asses the patient." Doctor Beckett said, looking around at everyone.

Sean looked at Sheppard as if waiting for him to leave the room, Ronon pushed Sean towards the door muttering something to him.

Doctor Beckett assessed Lyssa and decided that he wanted her back on Atlantis, in the infirmary, as soon as she was able to travel.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Date : **10 June 2007

**Title:** Love Prevails

**Author:** Kazavid / ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 4 ?

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard / Lyssa Hunter – Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **None

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Captain Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Can Sheppard and Ellie set things right with Lyssa and Ronon or has fate called time on their love?

**A / N: **--This story is a collaboration between Kazavid and me. The story continues on from right after Love Under Pressure.

* * *

Ronon and Lorne returned through the gate and informed Dr Weir that Sheppard was staying with Beckett and Lyssa for the time being, just until Lyssa was well enough to make the journey back to Atlantis.

"She agreed to come back this time then?", Weir asked and Ronon nodded.

"Yeah, finally my team will be back together again", Lorne said sounding more happy than Ronon looked.

As Ronon headed to his room to freshen up he bumped into Ellie and she smiled at him tentatively.

"How's Lyssa?", she asked and Ronon stopped reluctantly to reply,

"She'll live".

He regarded Ellie as he saw the pained look that crossed her face. She drove him crazy, always had done, but he was damned if he was going to let her off easy for what she'd plotted with Sheppard.

He was stubborn, he knew that and they'd been through a lot together but it had nearly killed him seeing her getting close to another man and he wasn't ready to let her back in just yet.

"Ronon I was wondering…..", Ellie began, her nerves jangling as he looked at her with barely concealed impatience.

"What?", he queried when she failed to continue.

After a moment or two she tried again.

"I was wondering if maybe we could spend some time alone…..Kate Heightmeyer would watch Hope for us. We could talk or…….", she trailed off as a blush crept up her skin at the thought of making love with her husband.

It had been so long since they'd last been together.

Ronon watched as Ellie's skin flushed and he knew what she was thinking. He felt his own body react to the thought of making love to her but he looked away quickly and quashed the thought.

"I……..I can't right now, I'm sorry", he said walking away from her.

Ellie stood and watched him walk away feeling rejected and embarrassed. She knew he had guessed what she was thinking and obviously he hadn't found the idea appealing.

She resolved that next time she saw him she would try harder. They had to sort things out soon.

**ooOoo**

A few days later and Lyssa returned to the city, carried by Sheppard and accompanied by Beckett and Sean.

Sheppard took her straight to the infirmary were Beckett settled her in.

After prying himself reluctantly away from her, Sheppard left the infirmary to get cleaned up.

Sean also disappeared to see Weir and Lyssa sat feeling a little bereft until Ronon appeared.

"I just saw Sean, it's good to have you back", he said, bending to kiss her cheek and Lyssa smiled at him.

"It's good to see you too", she said.

"Things straight between you and Sheppard now?", Ronon asked, his bluntness making Lyssa's smile widen.

"I love him Ronon and he's explained everything to me", she said and Ronon nodded.

Lyssa noticed how he suddenly stiffened as he spotted someone enter the infirmary and she turned to see it was Ellie who didn't see them as she headed straight over to Beckett.

Lyssa watched as Beckett felt Ellie's forehead and then said something to her that they couldn't hear.

"Is she ok?", Lyssa asked and Ronon shrugged.

"You two still haven't made up?", Lyssa asked incredulously and Ronon looked at her.

"The timings not been right", he said gruffly and Lyssa sighed.

Over with Beckett, Ellie had asked for headache pills and the Dr had felt her forehead briefly and said she didn't seem hot. As he reached for her the tablets Ellie noticed Lyssa in one of the beds, Ronon by her side.

"When did Lyssa get back?", she asked wearily, feeling tired as she wasn't sleeping.

"Not long ago. Why don't you go over, give Ronon this for me whilst you're at it", and Beckett handed her a small jar filled with what looked like cream.

"What is it?", she asked.

"He's been complaining of an ache in his shoulder since sparring with Teyla of all people the other day", Beckett replied and Ellie nodded.

Nervously she headed over, feeling queasy as she faced the two people whom she never really wanted to hurt.

"Hey, Lyssa", she said, hovering by the bed, willing her eyes to stay off Ronon and on her team-mate.

"Ellie", Lyssa replied, smiling at her.

"How are you?", Ellie asked, knowing Ronon's eyes were burning into her.

"Not bad now, thanks. All the better for being back here", Lyssa answered, feeling the tension beginning to crackle across her bed.

"I'm glad you feel that way", Ellie said and Lyssa nodded.

Finally Ellie glanced at Ronon and held the jar of Beckett's potion out to him across Lyssa's bed.

"Beckett said to give you this for your shoulder", she said and Ronon took the jar.

"Thanks".

"Um, I could rub some on for you…..if it's awkward for you to do it I mean", Ellie offered, blushing as Ronon and Lyssa looked at her.

"No thanks. If I need help I'll ask one of the nurses", Ronon replied, not looking at Ellie as he realised he sounded too cold.

Lyssa watched as Ellie paled and tears filled her tired eyes.

Ellie began to back away from the bed, knowing she was about to lose what self-control she had.

"I'll……see you soon……..Lyssa", she managed to say before she turned and fled.

Lyssa immediately turned to Ronon.

"That was harsh", she said and she frowned when he wouldn't look at her.

"You're still punishing her for the jealousy stuff with John aren't you?", she asked and Ronon half-shrugged. He never had been able to lie to Lyssa.

"Ronon you need to sort things out with her. She loves you, you know that don't you?.

"She has a funny way of showing it sometimes", Ronon replied folding his arms across his chest and Lyssa sighed.

"Go after her", she said and Ronon frowned.

**ooOoo**

Ellie all but ran from the infirmary, blinking back tears that refused to be beaten.

She rounded a corner and ran straight into the solid chest of a man she couldn't recall ever seeing before, sending all the papers he'd been carrying scattering across the corridor floor.

Ellie immediately bent down and began retrieving them.

"I'm so sorry", she mumbled, really not needing this right now and she swiped at her face with the back of her hand as a tear escaped.

"It's fine….really", an extremely sexy voice said and Ellie glanced up to see clear blue eyes dancing at her as the man crouched by her side. Eyes that clouded as he saw she was obviously upset.

"Are you alright?", he asked and Ellie forgot the papers as she tried to place his accent.

She nodded in response to his question and said,

"You're from..", she began but he smiled and cut her off.

"England, yes", he said gathering some more papers and she quickly did the same until they had them all.

They stood and it was then that Ellie realised he was quite tall, not as tall as Ronon, but he was at least 6ft and was very muscular and he had short blonde hair.

The man said, "I only arrived here today. I'm Major Reece….James to my friends", and he took her hand in his.

"Dr Ellie Harr…..Dex", she replied, correcting her own mistake as she nearly called herself by her maiden name.

"Recently married?", James asked and she nodded.

"Shame", he replied and Ellie coloured instantly making him grin.

"It was nice to meet you….but I should get these papers to the infirmary, they're my medical records".

"Well, Dr Beckett will have fun getting them all back in order", Ellie said and James smiled.

As he and Ellie parted company James wondered who the tall man glaring at them from the infirmary doors was.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Date : 10 June 2007**

**Title:** Love Prevails

**Author:** Kazavid / ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 5 ?

**  
Rating: **M

**  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / Lyssa Hunter – Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

**  
Archiving: **None

**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content

**  
Spoilers: **None

**  
Feedback: **Yes

**  
Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter belongs to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**  
Summary: **Can Sheppard and Ellie set things right with Lyssa and Ronon or has fate called time on their love?

**A / N: **--This story is a collaboration between Kazavid and me. The story continues on from right after Love Under Pressure.

* * *

Lyssa had been in the infirmary for two weeks before Dr Beckett decided it was ok for her to leave.

She was to stay off active duty for a further two weeks though, a fact that Lyssa was none too pleased about but Sheppard was. He had no desire to let her out of his sight longer than it took him to go off-world with his team and then get back again.

They were watching the sunset one evening from Sheppard's balcony. Sheppard was stood behind Lyssa and she leaned back against him, enjoying the peace and the feel of his arms around her.

"So…….", Sheppard began cautiously and Lyssa sensed he was going to ask her something.

"So…..what?", she asked when he didn't elaborate.

"So….you like my room…….don't you?", Sheppard asked warily and Lyssa's breath caught as she remembered the conversation she'd had with him in the mess hall back when she still had no memory.

He had said he'd been going to ask her to move in with him.

She twisted in his arms so that she faced him, trying not to betray how she felt.

"It's nice enough yeah. You've got a bigger balcony than I do", she said glancing to the side before looking back at him.

"So………..", Sheppard stalled, looking down at her.

"John…….just ask me", Lyssa said, her impatience betraying her and Sheppard grinned.

"I was thinking of changing the décor….lick of paint you know. What colour do you think?", he teased and Lyssa smacked his arm.

"John", she said, her voice holding a warning and Sheppard laughed.

"Okay, okay. Lyssa, will you move in with me? There, I've said it", he said, feeling like a weight had been lifted from him.

Lyssa threw her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly.

"You mean it?", she whispered and Sheppard felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest as he heard the vulnerability in her voice.

He eased her back, his hands gentle on her waist as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes….I mean it. I want you Lyssa….no-one else. I'm sorry about what Ellie and I did…..".

Lyssa cut him off by touching her fingers to his lips.

"That's over with", she said and he nodded, understanding that she wanted to forget.

They stared at one another until Sheppard could stand it no longer.

"Well, what's your answer?", he asked, feeling stressed.

Lyssa grinned, "My answer is…….yes. A resounding yes".

**OOoOO**

Major Lorne stood in the gate room with Lieutenant Franks and Major Reece who was accompanying Lorne's team in Lyssa's absence so that he could get some experience of how Lorne handled an off-world trip.

"What's the hold up?", Reece asked of Lorne who turned to look up at the level above and he indicated to Ellie who was running along, making her way down.

"We're waiting for our Scientific Advisor", Lorne replied as Reece looked up and saw the small brunette he'd bumped into on his first day on Atlantis.

"She's our Scientific Advisor?", Reece murmured, a smile playing upon his lips as Ellie ran down the steps toward them.

"Appearances can be deceptive", Lorne whispered and Reece's smile widened.

"I'm sorry. Rodney wouldn't let me leave until our experiment was finished", Ellie said, out of breath from running half way across the city to get to the gate room.

"Is Rodney your husband?", the sexy voice from a couple of weeks ago asked and Ellie glanced around to see Major Reece stood with Captain Franks.

"You?", she said, her face colouring as she realised 'the experiment' could have been anything, before she added, "God, no. Rodney is not my husband", then she asked, "What are you doing here?", and she looked at Lorne for an explanation.

"Major Reece is accompanying us to get a feel for how we work together off-world before he heads up his own team and I see you already know each other so I won't introduce you", Lorne said, then indicated that the gate be activated.

"Right", Ellie replied and then as the gate burst into life, Reece walked by her and said,

"Is that ok with you Dr….what was it……Dex?" and Ellie nodded mutely.

She would be glad when Lyssa was back on duty. There were far too many men on Atlantis.

When the team had gone through the gate, Ronon turned his back on the gate and sighed heavily.

He and Sheppard had been watching Lorne and his team from one of the upper levels.

"You've still not sorted things out with Ellie then?", Sheppard said, feeling brave since his recent good fortune with Lyssa and their 'moving-in together arrangement'.

Ronon glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no then", Sheppard said and Ronon folded his arms.

After a moment or two he decided to talk to Sheppard.

"I don't know what to do", he said and Sheppard looked at him.

"If you want to blame anyone for the jealousy stuff blame me. I cajoled Ellie into a lot of it", he said and Ronon regarded him thoughtfully.

"Look, do you love her?", Sheppard asked and Ronon looked at him sharply.

"Yeah I love her", he replied and Sheppard nodded.

"Right…so you'd better stop holding out on her. There are a lot of men on Atlantis crying out for a good woman. You don't want to loose her do you?".

"No", Ronon replied, realising that his actions had pushed Ellie farther away from him than he had ever intended.

He thought about the hurt in her eyes when he'd rejected her offer to rub Beckett's ointment into his shoulder and he cursed, making Sheppard eye him warily.

"When are they due back?", he asked.

"They only just left", Sheppard stated the obvious earning him yet another glare.

**OOoOO**

Ronon missed catching up with Ellie as when she returned with Lorne, Franks and Reece he was ready to leave with Sheppard, Teyla and Rodney.

They passed one another with barely a glance and Sheppard shook his head at Ronon as he let Ellie go without saying anything to her.

"This is hardly the time", Ronon muttered and Sheppard grimaced wondering if there ever would be a good time.

**OOoOO**

Later that evening, Ellie was sat in the mess hall with Hope balanced on her knee, trying to eat a sandwich.

She was lost in thought when a tray appeared before her face and she looked up into the blue eyes of Major Reece.

"Hey", he said, eyeing Hope, "Mind if I join you?", he asked and Ellie shook her head.

"Go ahead", she said, not noticing the jealous looks that were being fired her way from some of the female Marines who were sat nearby.

As he sat down Reece said, "Is she yours, she's beautiful?".

"Yeah, her name is Hope", Ellie said proudly tilting Hope forward a little so that he could see her better.

"She's just like you", Reece said and Ellie blushed when she realised he had just called her daughter beautiful. Did that mean he thought she was?

'Don't be daft', she berated herself. Men like Major Reece did not find her beautiful. She'd told herself this once before with Ronon and now it was proving to be true as Ronon had obviously had enough of her.

Reece watched as a play of emotions ran across Ellie's face and he wondered what she was thinking.

"I've heard the mainland is nice", Reece said and Ellie looked at him, dragging her thoughts back to him.

"Yes it is", she replied and he regarded her.

"You'll be on the same schedule as me, being on Lorne's team won't you?", he asked and Ellie nodded.

Reece smiled, knowing that tomorrow afternoon was free time.

"Fancy showing me around over there then tomorrow. We could get seats on the jumper that's going across?", he asked and Ellie's eyes widened.

"I'd really appreciate it", Reece cajoled and Ellie eventually gave in.

"Ok then. But I need to see someone whilst we're over there", she said, thinking about the Athosian Priest and her marriage.

Maybe she should set Ronon free. It was probably what he wanted deep down.

"It's a date then", Reece said watching as Ellie coloured up.

"Well, not exactly", she mumbled and he grinned.

**OOoOO**

The next afternoon, Ellie left Hope with Dr Heightmeyer who was always glad to have her and met Major Reece in the jumper bay.

They got seats on the puddle jumper and made their way to the mainland.

At the other side, Ellie showed Reece around the main village, introducing him to people as they went. They had been on the mainland a while when Ellie spotted the priest that had married her and Ronon.

She turned to Reece.

"Will you be ok while I just go and see someone?", she asked and he smiled at her.

"Sure. I think I'll give that family a hand erecting that new building", Reece replied and Ellie nodded.

"I'll see you later", she said and they parted company.

Ellie headed for the priest but had to stop as a young Athosian couple approached him and he became engaged in conversation with them and then they moved inside his home.

Ellie sighed and looked around.

Reece had disappeared with some of the men from the village and now she had nothing to do. She decided to go for a walk, pass some time on.

**OOoOO**

Ronon strode around Atlantis looking for his wife but he couldn't find her anywhere. This was supposed to be Ellie's afternoon off and he'd half expected her to be in her room with their daughter.

He decided to go and see Dr Heightmeyer to see if she had seen Ellie.

"I'm watching Hope for her, she's gone to the mainland with Major Reece", Dr Heightmeyer informed him and Ronon tensed.

"What for?", he asked and Dr Heightmeyer shrugged.

"I think he just wanted the guided tour and Ellie said something about seeing someone whilst she was there", she offered and Ronon grimaced as he realised she may have gone to see the Athosian priest.

"Do you mind watching Hope a while longer?", he asked and she shook her head. She'd watch Hope all night if it meant Ronon would shape himself and get back together with her friend. That was why she had told him where Ellie had gone and with whom.

Maybe it would spur him into action.

Ronon left Dr Heightmeyer and headed off to find Sheppard. He found him snuggled up to Lyssa in the DVD room.

"You have to take me to the mainland", he stated.

Sheppard looked up, his hold on Lyssa not loosening.

"Right now?", he moaned and Ronon nodded.

"But we're comfy", Sheppard said, nuzzling Lyssa's ear and Ronon folded his arms, his patience wearing thin.

"Ellie's gone to the mainland to see the Athosian priest who married us", he said.

"So?", Sheppard said, but Lyssa began to sit up and looked at Ronon's worried expression.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"I think she's gone to try to end our marriage and she's gone with Reece", Ronon replied.

"Ooh", Sheppard said in sympathy and Lyssa looked at them both.

"Who is Reece?", she asked.

"One of the new guys to Atlantis, Major James Reece", Sheppard informed her and Lyssa cocked her head to one side.

"Oh….I think he called in the infirmary my first day back…", she trailed off as Ronon bit out.

"Can we just go?".

**OOoOO**

They finally landed on the mainland a while later and Ronon exited the jumper without saying anything to Sheppard and Lyssa.

"You're welcome….", Sheppard called after him and Lyssa sighed.

"I hope they sort things out", she said and Sheppard nodded,

"Me too".

**OOoOO**

Ronon stalked across the village to where Reece was helping an Athosian family with some building work.

"Where is she?", Ronon grated and Reece turned to see the man he had seen on his first day, the one who had been stood in the infirmary doorway.

He put two and two together and replied,

"Ellie's husband I presume", and held out his hand which Ronon did not take, he merely glared at Reece.

Reece withdrew his hand and said,

"Ellie said she had to see someone and I assumed she'd come back over here when she was done".

Ronon nodded and walked away, leaving Reece watching his retreating back.

Ronon found the priest and was relieved to hear that Ellie had not been to see him, but in that case where the hell was she?

He looked and asked around but no-one had seen her.

Finally though a young girl said she had seen Ellie heading toward the forest a little earlier.

His anger growing by the second Ronon picked up Ellie's tracks easily and followed them into the forest. She was always doing this…wandering off on her own. She was lethal.

The deeper he got the more he could hear the sound of rushing water and he wondered what it was for he had never been this far into the mainland.

He kept going and eventually a waterfall was revealed to him. It fell into a pool that was not overly large but it was surrounded by rocks on one side and had a grassy verge on the other.

Then he spotted Ellie. She had her back to him and was wading into the pool, already the water was up to her waist….and she was naked.

Ronon stared for a moment, gathering his wits as the sight of her all but floored him. Then his anger returned.

What the hell was she thinking heading out here alone and then getting naked in a pool where anyone could find her?

He had to deal with her. Right now!

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Date : **11 June 2007

**Title:** Love Prevails

**Author:** Kazavid / ElaineDex

**Chapter:** 6 / 6

**Series: **

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **John Sheppard / Lyssa Hunter – Ronon Dex / Ellie Harrison-Dex

**Archiving: **None

**Warnings: **Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **None

**Feedback: **Yes

**Disclaimer: **Ellie Harrison-Dex, Major James Reece, Lieutenant Franks are mine. Lyssa Hunter and Lieutenant Marcus Tyler belong to Kazavid, the rest of Atlantis, unfortunately have nothing to do with me.

**Summary: **Can Sheppard and Ellie set things right with Lyssa and Ronon or has fate called time on their love?

**A / N: **--This story is a collaboration between Kazavid and me. The story continues on from right after Love Under Pressure.

* * *

Ronon walked into the water fully clothed and followed Ellie as she moved towards the waterfall.

Any noise he made was drowned out by the sound of the waterfall. He watched as she stood beneath the water and lifted her face up, letting the water run over her like a shower. The only problem was she wasn't in a shower, she was in the open, where any one could see her.

Maybe that's what she wanted, after all hadn't she been in the water the first time he'd caught her naked. He remembered how he'd reacted at the sight of her and it was just the same now. His body hardened at the sight of her standing there naked, her hands were raised and she was running her fingers through her long hair.

He swallowed a groan that was rising up his throat, it had been so long since they'd been together that his body ached for her. He moved till he was right next to her, he reached his hand out and trailed his fingers over her breasts. Watched Ellie jerk in shock at his touch.

"Ronon! What are you doing here?" Ellie asked, shocked by his sudden appearance.

She glanced around as if checking that they were alone.  
"What's the matter, were you expecting someone else?" he asked, watching her look around.

"What?" she was stunned by his question.

"Maybe you were expecting Major Reece to join you, is that it. Did I interrupt the little scene you'd set up for him?" Ronon asked, harshly.

"No of course not, why would you think something like that. I love you, or haven't you listened to anything I've said to you?", she was mortified that he'd think such a thing of her.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I am still your husband." he told her, clasping his arm behind her back he tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged, pulling her head back, he crushed his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply and feverishly.

All the pent up anger and frustration had finally peaked and was now spilling out of him.

"Ronon...", Ellie gasped when he tugged a little harder on her hair, his mouth beginning to trail kisses down to her neck.

She was leaning back over his arm while he trailed kisses further down. Reaching his goal he flicked his tongue back and forth across one beaded bud and Ellie arched her back even more as the pleasure began to concentrate at the juncture of her thighs.

When he moved his mouth over to her other breast she shuddered as he nearly sent her over the edge. It had been so long since she'd been with Ronon that the slightest touch was driving her wild.

"Ronon...please..." she moaned, desperately wanting him to make love to her.

Ronon lifted his head up and looked at her and he could see that she was hungry for him, just as hungry as he was for her.

He picked her up and carried her to the wall that was behind the waterfall, anybody who came to the pool would have no idea that anyone was behind the curtain of water. He sat her on a small ledge and pulled his clothes off throwing them on to the ledge beside her.

When he moved closer to Ellie she moved her thighs apart, her arms sliding around his waist and she eagerly pulled him closer to her, all the time moaning and pleading with him to make love to her.

He didn't touch her, didn't put his arms around her, instead he placed his hands against the cold wall behind her and just lowered his head down and kissed her.

He wanted to see how much she wanted him, wanted to feel how much her body longed for his.

Ellie wrapped her arms around his waist and then dropped her hands down to his buttocks as she tried to pull him closer to her, she wanted to feel him inside her, loving her.

"Ronon, please...I need you." she moaned. She took hold of his erection and stroked her hand along the hardened length, felt him jerk his hips towards her as she did so.

"Ronon, what's wrong?" she asked when he still didn't take her.

Ronon couldn't wait any longer he dropped his hands down and gripped her hips.

Ellie had already grabbed him and positioned him against her, so he eagerly and forcefully pushed inside. He covered her mouth, smothering her cry of pleasure, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as the feeling of being with Ellie again almost overwhelmed his senses. He couldn't take things slow, his arousal was too intense, it had been too long since he'd been with her.

He cupped Ellie's buttocks and pulled her closer to the edge of the rock, he began grinding his hips against her, thrusting back and forth with long deep strokes. Ellie wrapped her legs around his hips and she leaned back bracing her hands against the wall behind her.

She sobbed as he relentlessly thrust against her, the intense pleasure was building fast. She could feel his erection throbbing, and pulsing inside her, driving her closer and closer. When Ronon stopped for a few seconds, Ellie thought she'd die, she was so close, so near...

"Ronon...", she cried, tensing her inner muscles on his shaft.

"Wait...don't do that", he told her, wanting this to last a little bit longer. But as Ellie kept moving against him he found he couldn't wait.

There was no time for gentleness and he drove his body against hers, he just wanted that explosive release that his body was craving for.

Ellie suddenly clasped her hands against his shoulders and cried out as she climaxed. Feeling her body clenching on his drove him over the edge and he came, thrusting deeply, his body pulsed and released as his hips jerked against her.

He held her tightly, waiting for the tremors in his body to die down.

And then, when finally their breathing was back to normal, he pulled out of her and moved away. He grabbed his clothes from the ledge and waded back through the fall of water.

Ellie sat for a moment staring numbly after him. She had just been about to tell him how fantastic that was and how much she loved him but now……

He was not going to do this to her again. They had been in this situation once before and he had made love to her then and walked off and left her alone.

Not this time.

She managed to get down from the ledge and followed him back through the curtain of water where she saw he was already on the grassy bank pulling his trousers back on.

"Is this all I am to you?", she yelled at him, forgetting that her top half was wet and naked and very much on view.

Ronon stared at her, the sight of her water beaded breasts making his body harden again and he dragged his eyes up to her face.

"What?", he asked.

Ellie put her hands on her hips, angry with him.

"I said is this all I am to you, a convenient body you think you can use whenever you feel in the mood? If you leave me here now, like this, then that's it. I have had it with you and our marriage is over….do you hear me Ronon Dex?"

Ronon glared at her and began to wade back into the water.

Ellie backed up but it was difficult to walk backwards in water and as she turned to try and put more distance between them he caught her arm and hauled her back up against him.

"Our marriage is far from over", he growled at her, watching as tears began to form in her eyes.

"So why do you keep me at arms length all the time?", Ellie cried, her earlier anger and bravado escaping her, leaving her totally defenceless against anything he might throw at her.

"Because……because you drive me crazy Ellie", Ronon bit out and then cursed as he saw her shrink back from him.

"I don't mean in a bad way. It's just our entire relationship has been all over the place from the minute it started".

"You want to end it don't you?", Ellie said, her heart feeling as though it had been ripped from her chest and she felt like she might pass out.

She tried to move away from Ronon but found herself pulled close against his chest and she couldn't help the hot tears that spilled onto her cheeks as she began to sob, clinging on to him as though she was never going to see him again.

"Ellie no…….that's not what I want at all", Ronon said wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Then what….what do you want?", she mumbled against his chest and Ronon kissed her head.

"You…..forever", he said and Ellie pulled back so that she could look up at him.

"Ronon……I am so sorry for everything that John and I did…..it didn't mean anything, you know that don't you? I love you so much..", she trailed off as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her against him.

"Sush. I know and it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters except that you're now exactly where I want you to be".

Ellie clung onto him and eventually they both became aware of the friction of her nipples rubbing against his chest.

Slowly Ronon waded back toward the waterfall, Ellie in his arms and she smiled at the wicked glint in his eyes as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"We have catching up to do", he murmured and she couldn't agree more.

**OOoOO**

Back in the jumper, Lyssa and Sheppard sat looking out at the meadow before them.

"Fancy a walk? God knows how long Ronon will be", Sheppard said and Lyssa nodded.

She needed to get some exercise. Sitting around on Atlantis and being unable to train was taking it's toll on her and she was glad that she was due to see Beckett shortly so he could assess whether she was ready for active duty again.

They exited the jumper and made their way across the meadow, taking in the scenery as they held hands.

"It really is beautiful out here", Lyssa said and Sheppard breathed in the fresh air deeply, filling his lungs.

"There are places nicer than this back on Earth. I'd like to show you them someday", he said and Lyssa looked at him.

It was hard to believe sometimes that they came from two completely different galaxies, let alone planets.

"Are you alright?", Sheppard asked seeing the far away look she was giving him.

He put his arm around her waist as she said,

"Yeah, it's just so amazing to think that once we were so far apart and now we're together, here. We're from two totally different universes John".

"Yeah, it is kinda amazing", Sheppard agreed, stopping as they came to the top of a hill, a view of the ocean before them.

They sat in the long grass, their arms around one another.

A long while later they made their way back to the jumper and Lyssa found she was a little disappointed that Sheppard hadn't tried to make love to her. She shook off the feeling, telling herself she should be pleased that they could just sit together without having to be intimate.

But….

They hadn't made love since her return to Atlantis, even though she had now moved in with him and was back to good health and she was beginning to wonder why.

They had just entered the jumper and she was about to say something to him about it when Sheppard said,

"Looks like they made up", and she followed the direction his finger pointed and saw a rather damp looking Ronon and Ellie, their arms wrapped around one another, walking slowly toward the jumper in between stopping for kisses and caresses.

"I'm glad. They belong together", she replied and Sheppard nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just like we do", he said and Lyssa smiled at him.

**OOoOO**

The next day Lyssa saw Beckett who said she could start active duty again at the end of the week so she had two days left to go.

She was finding all this time on her hands difficult. Sheppard and his team were off-world and so she decided to go and see Ellie in the lab.

Ellie looked up from her lap top as Lyssa walked in, she smiled tentatively and relaxed when Lyssa smiled back.

"Hey, what you up to?", Lyssa asked and Ellie replied,

"Just configuring some more tracking devices. We've had some new Marines join us and they all need the implants".

"Right", Lyssa said feeling guilty as she recalled how she had cut her own out of her arm when she'd left Atlantis so that none of them would be able to find her. She should have known Ronon would be able to track her anyway.

"I could do with a replacement, I sort of disposed of mine", she said, pushing her sleeve up and showing Ellie the tiny scar.

Ellie looked at Lyssa realising just how tough the other woman was compared to herself.

"I can sort you out with a new one if you'd like?", she offered and Lyssa nodded.

Just then Major Reece walked in and Lyssa frowned when she saw Ellie beam at him.

"Hi", Ellie said and Reece smiled at first Ellie and then Lyssa and Lyssa realised just how good looking the guy was.

His blue eyes were amazing and his smile was very, very disarming.

"James this is Lyssa Hunter, my team-mate whom you're covering for and Lyssa, this is Major James Reece", Ellie introduced them and Reece took Lyssa's hand.

"Nice to meet you", Reece said and Lyssa nodded at him in response.

"Are you here to have your tracker fitted?", Ellie asked and Reece nodded, sitting on the seat Ellie indicated to.

"I also came to see you, make sure you got back from the mainland ok. You left without me yesterday……you abandoned me", he said and Ellie blushed, glancing at Lyssa to see her scowling at the two of them.

"We weren't on a date or anything", Ellie said as she grabbed his arm and injected the tracker none too gently into his arm and Reece grimaced and pulled his arm back out of her grasp.

"Ouch", he said and Ellie smiled at him.

"Sorry. You're a big boy…I thought you'd be able to look after yourself".

Reece looked at her for a moment before standing.

She seemed different today. Maybe it was the presence of the blonde woman, Lyssa.

"Ok, well next time we stick together", he said but Ellie merely smiled at him and he left feeling deflated.

"Women", he muttered, smiling to himself as he walked away rubbing his arm.

"Next time?", Lyssa asked, her glare un-nerving Ellie.

"There won't be a next time, in fact there wasn't really a first time. He wanted to see the mainland and I had something I needed to do over there so we went together. That was it", she explained in a rush and Lyssa eyed her for a moment or two.

Since she had nothing to hide, Ellie boldly returned Lyssa's stare and Lyssa had to admire her, not many of the women Marines would stare her out in training but here was Ellie giving her the evil eye back.

For once Lyssa was the first to look away.

"I just get protective of Ronon that's all. He's been through so much", she said and Ellie stopped what she was doing.

"You both have", she said gently and Lyssa looked at her.

"I love Ronon and I would never again do anything that might intentionally hurt him".

Lyssa nodded and could see Ellie spoke the truth.

"You should stay away from Major Reece though….he looks like trouble", she said and Ellie smiled.

Just then another Marine entered the lab.

This one had dark, very short hair and looked like the typical mean and moody type. He was well-built and good looking and Ellie bit back a smile as his eyes clashed with Lyssa's and Lyssa seemed unable to look away.

"I've come for my tracking implant", the man said to Lyssa who seemed to have lost the power of speech and could only point towards Ellie.

"Hi. What's your name, take a seat?", Ellie said as the man managed to take his eyes from Lyssa long enough to glance at her.

"Lieutenant Marcus Tyler, ma'am", he told her and Ellie ticked him off her chart as she readied his tracker.

"Roll up your sleeve please, and don't call me ma'am, it makes me sound old", she said and he barely smiled as he adjusted his sleeve for her, not flinching when she injected the implant.

"Ok, you're done", Ellie said and he stood.

"Thank you", and his eyes flicked to Lyssa one more time as he left the lab.

"Well, I think you had better stay away from him", she said to Lyssa who finally regained her ability to speak.

"He is definitely trouble", she said and Ellie laughed.

"Lyssa you sound like a soothsayer or something with all your impending doom".

Lyssa forced a smile although in the back of her mind Lieutenant Marcus Tyler stayed firmly in her danger zone. He would be trouble, she could sense it.

The End


End file.
